


Way Back Home

by SkyGirlMC



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 11:42:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17223401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyGirlMC/pseuds/SkyGirlMC
Summary: "Go find you sleeping in the dead hoursNo matter how hard you stop me, I'm finally there for youFinish your long journey and go back nowBack to your house now, way back home."





	Way Back Home

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Way Back Home](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/444908) by Shaun. 



> Helloooo, I'm baaaack!

Listen to the song here if you want to feel the feels here.

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=S5yuugHlLBo>

* * *

* * *

* * *

**TZUYU'S POV**

"Hey," someone called me but I don't care.

"Hey, Tzuyu," they called me again. I groaned.

I lifted my head to them and gazed back at the table. My head is spinning hard. Dammit. They started to poke my shoulder, "What?!"

"You should stop doing that, seriously."

"And why should I do that?"

"It's because you look like you want to kill yourself with drinking the strongest one here," I ignored them, "Do you really want to see Sana again?"

And that caught my attention. I stood up and shouted at them, "Don't say that name!" I stood in my place, a little wobbly. I held my head and onto the table.

"It's true though. Ever since she went away, you started this habit of coming to my house and bar then drinking like it's the last day of your life!" Chaeyoung said to me, "You know that she doesn't want to see you hurt yourself, Tzuyu."

Yes, ever since the said girl went away, I started drinking a lot and passing out in Chaeyoung's house. I don't know what has gotten into me. I know that she doesn't want me drinking, but I can't help it.

"Sorry. I'll just go home. Thanks for the drinks," I walked to the door and went out without waiting for Chaeyoung.

I wobbled my way back home, the pain in my head starting to worsen. And since my house is a little bit far from Chaeyoung's, I rode the bus. I sat down and leaned my head on the window. The pain was excruciating so I closed my eyes for a few seconds and opened them back again.

As I was watching the cars passed by, I saw a faint but familiar figure with a glowing white dress. It passed by and I followed it by sight. Then I realized why it was so familiar.  _No, it can't be._  I shook my head hard, "Stop it, Tzuyu. Stop it."

 

 

I arrived at my house. It felt so empty without her. I slept through this day, having the same nightmare that I dream of every night.

I woke up in the morning, panting when I heard a voice calling me.

"Tzuyu-ah....."

I snapped my head to the source of the voice and saw no one. My head hurt from the hangover so I thought I was hearing things. I stood up and went to the bathroom to wash myself.

That bath felt good. That was the first time since her that I felt this relaxed. I went to make my breakfast in the kitchen and ate at the living room. I opened my phone to look through my accounts to find any news about my friends. Two of them actually went back to Japan after..... the incident. They were devastated as me that time. And I understood that they needed time for themselves so they went back home.

As I was scrolling I saw a video of mountains. There were hikers in the vid that made me think that I need to consider letting myself relax for even a day with hiking. But before all of that, I need the things suitable for that type of activity.

I was determined to forget Sana.

 

 

 

A year later, I was walking my way up. It was hard but I'm already used to it. I'm glad that I made this decision last year.

After some time, I arrived at the cliff. I looked over the scenery and heard birds chirping their way through the sky.

"How are you, Sana-yah? Are you doing well there? Is he taking care of you like I didn't? I'm sorry for not being the girl that you were wishing for. I'm sad that you're not here with me, enjoying the view. But I coping through all of this. I love you and I miss you, Sana. But I need to forget you."

I spent my time there for a while before going back down the mountain.

When I was nearing the exit of the forest, I heard the voice that I tried to forget. 

"Tzuyu-ah..... Come home....." I looked everywhere. To my right, left, forward, or at the back. I even tried to scout the area. 

I looked over a cliff to see if she was there. 

"Tzuyu....." there it is again. Dammit. Where are you? I walked near the edge to look for her. Nothing.

"Tzuyu," the voice was behind me and I turned around but a part of the ground began to break. I saw her. I saw Sana in a glowing white dress. She was looking at me in concern. I wanted to reach out for her, but before I knew, I saw darkness when I felt my back against the ground.

 

 

 

 

I sprung up to see myself in a white room with Chaeyoung talking to the doctor. She must've heard me that's why she looked at me.

"You're awake." She bid goodbye to the doctor and walked up to my bed, "Good morning, Tzuyu-ah."

"Why am I here, Chaeyoung?" she frowned.

"I was working when I felt that there's something wrong. I felt that I need to find you. It was like someone was telling me that you got hurt," I remembered the voice, "I don't know where you were at that time. I drove to your house and barged in but you weren't there. I was thinking hard on your whereabouts until I remembered that you started hiking last year. And I thought maybe you were in the forest that you've always gone to."

"I drove there fast, knowing that something must've happen to you. I arrived but I didn't know where to start. Then I saw footprints on the dirt. I followed that path but there was a part where the footprints were mixed up," she added. I remembered finding her, "Then I heard a voice at a cliff. I didn't know what it was saying but it sounded panicked. I went there and looked over to see you on the ground, unconscious." 

She stood up when her phone vibrated, "I need to pick this up," she went to the door but before she went out, she said, "You know, if it wasn't for that voice, I wouldn't have found you," and went out.

I looked in front. I was thinking about what I saw. Was it really her? Why?

"Tzuyu-ah......" there it was again. I covered my ears, shaking my head vigorously. 

"Stop, please."

"I miss you....." I held onto my head tighter.

"STOP! STOP! LEAVE ME ALONE!" I began thrashing on the bed. I threw the pillow somewhere, and began to break things inside the room.

The door opened to see Chaeyoung with a doctor and a nurse. He was coming to me.

"Please hold her." He told Chaeyoung and the nurse. The two did what they were told.

They held me in place but I shouted at them.

"NO! LET ME GO!" I tried to break through their hold but they pushed me back against the bed. I saw the doctor holding an injection with serum in it. I panicked and broke through the hold. I pushed Chaeyoung and the nurse away from me. The doctor called someone to help.

I tried to get out of bed but the two pushed me back again. I looked at Chaeyoung, "Please, Tzuyu-ah. This is for your own good," I shook my head at her.

"NO!" two men came through the door and held me down. The doctor went near me and I was frantically shouting, "DON'T COME NEAR ME. DON'T COME NEAR ME. AAAAHHH! STOP! LET ME GO-" I stopped when I felt the needle going through the flesh of my arm. "Please.... I don't want to sleep...." and I was succumbed into the darkness again.

 

 

 

After a few months, I was getting better. After what happened to me, I was forced to be admitted to the mental hospital. I went through therapy. Chaeyoung was there with me through it all. I was getting nightmares every time I sleep. But that lessened after a few months. 

If I was thin through the first sessions, I was getting thick now. I'm eating a lot more now. And I've made friends with some of the patients here. And I no longer hear that voice. 

I must say that I've never felt this alive in my whole life.

Actually, I may or may not have like someone while I was in here. I like her but as a friend. I don't want to fall in love again.

She was the first one to talk to me when I first came here. I don't know what happened to her. I don't know her past but I'm comfortable with her. We became friends throughout this journey. And I was glad that I've met her.

 

 

 

I was approved to leave the place as I was already at my best condition. I was sad to leave Cheng Xiao in there but she needed help. 

I came back to hiking. I went out with my friends, even the two Japanese that came back here. I was happy. All seven of them are the people that came with me while I hike up the same mountain. 

They were happy to see that I was better. They were happy to see me moving on with my life. I, myself, am also happy.

Very happy.

 

 

 

One night, I went out with my friends. We talked about a lot of things. Their jobs, their love lives, and their lives with there partners. Six of them were destined to pair up with each other. Jeongyeon with Nayeon, Momo with Dahyun, Chaeyoung with Mina, and Jihyo.... well, with herself.

They were happy. And I was happy as them.

After we hung out, I bid them goodbye as I was walking home. I was admiring the city lights while walking. I looked everywhere as I missed them.

I looked to the road and saw a child trying to get her toy. I also saw a speeding car coming. I didn't have any second thoughts and dove in their and pushed her out of the way. 

Before I was hit, I saw a faint figure on the other side of the road.

And that was the last thing that I've seen.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

I am now walking myself through this land. Remembering every piece of memory that I have. I don't know where I am. I wandered around this place.

After some time, I arrive in front of a familiar house. I stop in my tracks when I see someone walking out the door.

There she is. The love of my life walking her way to me. I am looking at her with tears in my eyes and hugged her tightly. She hugged me back with the same tightness.

"I missed you so much, Tzuyu-ah," I just smiled while crying. I missed her. I missed this.

She pulled back from the embraced and cupped my face. She put her forehead against mine and closed her eyes with a smile. I copied the same.

 

 

 

"Welcome home, Tzuyu-ah."


End file.
